¡Quiero ser un mazologo! Se dice magizoólogo, Teddy
by Helen Nicked Lupin
Summary: Desde que Hermione le regaló a Teddy el libro de Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos, el niño tenia una obsesión con Newt Scamander y sus animales y deseaba conocerlo. El anciano magizoólogo se había retirado de sus actividades... o no. AU post RM. RL/NT, Teddy, Hermione, Newt S. COMPLETA.


**Nota de autor: Me divierto mucho escribiendo sobre Teddy. Es una perfecta combinación de sus padres a la que se suma la inocencia de la niñez.**

**Aclaración: A Tonks se le llama de distintas maneras según sea su interlocutor: Nymphadora o Dora la familia (Andrómeda, Lyall, Remus, Sirius) Tonks todos los miembros de la Orden, amigos antiguos y en el ministerio. Auror Lupin cuando está de servicio o patrulla. A la hora de presentarse ante desconocidos, sea donde sea siempre lo hará como Dora Lupin. Eso no quiere decir que en algún momento puntual o circunstancia, se tengan que referir a ella de forma distinta.**

**Como todos mis fics, se pueden leer por separado, pero tienen una cronología que podéis ver en mi bio.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a la gran JK Rowling. **

* * *

Andrómeda Tonks pensaba que ella había sido la causante del amor de su nieto por los animales fantásticos. Al igual que hizo con su hija, Andrómeda comenzó a tejer muñecos de punto para su nieto casi desde que nació. Dragones, hipogrifos, unicornios (algunos con más acierto que otros) que al niño le encantaban.

Pronto, todo el mundo sabía lo que al pequeño metamorfomago más le gustaba. Y en seguida contó con un ejército de animales, algunos no mágicos, donde no faltó su lobo gris con manchitas.

Remus y Dora lo llevaron al zoológico muggle en una ocasión y, aunque Teddy se lo pasó muy bien, siempre esperaba que los animales hicieran algo mágico. Los cuidadores del zoo simplemente pensaron que se trataba de un niño con mucha imaginación cuando les preguntó si los cocodrilos lanzaban fuego por la boca.

Le encantaba escuchar a Harry relatar que sobrevoló el cielo sobre Buckbeak, como montaron él, Ron y Hermione un enorme dragón que escapó de Gringotts o cuando conocieron a una araña gigante llamada Aragog que vivió en el Bosque Prohibido y que casi se los come (esto último sabiamente obviado) No se cansaba de escucharlas una y otra vez.

El Callejón Diagon no estaba demasiado concurrido ese día. Hermione se dirigía a Sortilegios Weasley, la tienda propiedad de su novio y cuñado. Habían quedado para conseguir los regalos para el cumpleaños de Teddy.

Ron le dijo que tenía el regalo perfecto para el niño, un nuevo producto de la tienda el cual todavía no habían comercializado. Pero ella no le había conseguido a Teddy nada todavía. Llegó a la colorida tienda y entró.

Como siempre, estaba abarrotada de niños y no tan niños. Encontró a Verity, la dependienta en el mostrador.

—Hola, Hermione —dijo la joven.

—Hola, Verity. Estoy buscando a Ron. ¿Sabes dónde está?

—Creo que sí. Se fue hace un rato a la trastienda. Dijo algo sobre un regalo.

Hermione se despidió de Verity y se fue hacia la parte trasera. Saludó a George por el camino y abrió una puerta con el rótulo de_ ¡NO PASAR! ¡BROMAS EN CREACIÓN! _Se asomó y vio a Ron sentado delante de una mesa llena de lo que parecían figuritas. Se acercó al pelirrojo por detrás y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—¡Joder! Hermione. Casi me da un infarto —Ron había saltado tirando el taburete.

—Eres un exagerado —dijo Hermione mientras miraba las figuras. Eran dragones en miniatura — ¡Oh! ¡Qué monos!

—¿Te gustan? Son nuestra última creación. Todavía tenemos que ponerles un nombre. Como verás son todos distintos, distintas razas, distintos colores.

—¿Y qué hacen?

—Son como pequeñas mascotas. No están vivos obviamente, pero se mueven, vuelan. Se nos ocurrieron gracias al lema de Hogwarts —Ron sonrió—. Nunca hagas cosquillas a un dragón dormido. Literalmente.

—¿Qué puede pasar? —inquirió Hermione.

—Pruébalo.

Hermione levantó una ceja y cogió uno de los pequeños dragones que precisamente estaba acurrucado, dormido. Le hizo cosquillas por el lomo e inmediatamente el dragón lanzó una gran llama de fuego por la boca.

—¡Ahhhhhh! —Hermione soltó al dragón, cayendo sobre la mesa.

—¿A qué mola? A Teddy le va a encantar.

—No creo que sea un juguete apto para un niño que va a cumplir cuatro años —miraba horrorizada a Ron.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Es genial!

—¿Genial? ¿Un dragón al que le haces cosquillas y suelta fuego? ¿Quieres que prenda fuego a la casa? ¡O peor! ¡Que se haga daño!

—No es para tanto...

—Bueno, cuando Tonks vaya tras tu trasero con intención de maldecirte, no me vengas quejándote —Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

Ron hizo un aspaviento y metió un dragoncito de color verde en una pequeña jaula, la cual envolvió. Se giró hacia su novia.

—¿Y tú qué le has comprado? —se volvió a sentar en el taburete.

—Nada. No he tenido tiempo. Pensaba mirar algo ahora.

Salieron al callejón y pasearon por las tiendas. Hermione sopesó comprarle algo relacionado con el quidditch, el cual le encantaba. Pero ya tenía muchas cosas, incluida una pequeña escoba que volaba de verdad, aunque no levantaba más de medio metro del suelo.

Finalmente, se paró delante de Flourish y Blotts. Fue a entrar cuando Ron le agarró del codo.

—¿Un libro? Mejor dicho, ¿otro?

—Si, un libro Ron. ¿Qué pasa? Teddy es muy inteligente, ya está aprendiendo a leer. ¿Sabes lo raro que es eso? —Hermione se molestó.

—No lo dudo, pero, es pequeño y apreciará más un juguete que un libro. George le va a llevar una varita que lanza rayos de colores dependiendo de su estado de ánimo. Dice que le hará juego con el pelo.

—Yo de pequeña adoraba que me regalaran libros...

—Si, pero, tú eras tú y...

Hermione entró a la librería dejando a Ron en la puerta. Llegó al mostrador donde un hombre de pelo blanco envolvía unos libros.

—Buenas tardes. ¿Podría indicarme si tiene libros infantiles sobre animales, criaturas fantásticas o algo por el estilo?

—Por supuesto, en la segunda planta pasando el montón de libros de _Estudiando lo invisible._

—Muchísimas gracias.

Subió las escaleras y paso por al lado de donde supuestamente estaban los libros sobre invisibilidad y decía supuestamente porque eran invisibles. Si no fuera por una especie de cercado y un letrero, estaba segura de que la gente tropezaría con ellos.

Se paró delante de una estantería que pertenecía a la sección infantil. Había montones de cuentos. Cogió uno, _La verdadera historia de San Jorge y el dragón_. El dibujo de un gran dragón negro con púas junto a un caballero, salía en la portada. Hermione levantó mucho las cejas. Así que era real, no una simple leyenda. La verdad es que hacía ya mucho tiempo que este tipo de cosas dejó de sorprenderle.

Decidió dejarlo donde estaba y siguió mirando más libros. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia cuando vio un cartel sobre una pila de libros. _Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos. Edición infantil. Totalmente ilustrado._

Cogió uno y lo abrió. En seguida se dio cuenta de que el texto estaba totalmente adaptado para los niños, suavizando la descripción de los animales. Y cada uno poseía una magnífica ilustración. También pudo constatar que se habían obviado a los más peligrosos y perturbadores como los dementores, erklings, lethifolds, quintapieds, mantícoras o quimeras. Curiosamente, la entrada referente a los hombres lobo no había sido eliminada.

Hermione sonrió. Revisó todos los ejemplares para llevarse el que estuviera más nuevo y bajó para pagarle al amable dependiente. Cuando salió, encontró a Ron con las manos en los bolsillos.

—¡Le va a encantar! —dijo Hermione mientras levantaba la bolsa. Ron se llevó la mano a los ojos.

* * *

Cuando llegó el día del cumpleaños, resulto que Hermione había acertado en _todo. _Teddy se volvió como loco con la miniatura del dragón.

—¿Te gusta? Es un galés verde común. Así se parecerá a ti, ya que tienes sangre galesa —Ron sacó la figurita animada de la jaula y se la puso en las manos al niño—. Se mueve y vuela como los de verdad. Además, si le haces…

—¡Es bonito! —Teddy le acarició la barriga demasiado insistentemente.

—¡Cuidado!

Ron consiguió agarrar al dragón de la cola antes de que las llamas alcanzaran de lleno a Teddy. Hermione se llevó la mano a la boca, asustada.

—¿Estas bien? ¿Te has quemado? —Remus se agachó temblando y cogió por los hombros a Teddy. Con los dedos apagó una pequeña llamita que tenía en el pelo mientras miraba de reojo a Ron.

—Ahhhh ¡Me gustaaa! Le voy a llamar Flush. ¡Dame a Flush!

Dora agarró a Ron de la camisa haciendo que el pelirrojo casi se cayera y lo apartó un poco de los demás.

—¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? —le apuntaba con el dedo índice amenazadoramente—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre regalarle a mi hijo un bicho que escupe fuego por la boca?

—Bueno, pensé que le iba a gustar…

Se escuchaban los gritos de Teddy pidiendo a Flush insistentemente. Dora frunció el ceño.

—Ese es precisamente el problema, Ron. Dámelo que se lo esconda. Ya nos inventaremos después algo.

Dora le quitó el dragón de las manos y lo lanzó bien lejos, cayendo en el estanque de las ranas del jardín de La Madriguera. Ron boqueó como si fuera un pez fuera del agua.

En seguida consiguieron apaciguar al niño enseñándole otros regalos. Le gustó mucho la varita que le dio George, que en ese momento lanzaba rayos de color azul claro (indicando que Teddy estaba contento) y el triciclo de color rojo brillante con una gran bocina que le regaló Harry.

Pero lo que más consiguió marcar al niño fue, quizás, el regalo que todo el mundo pensó que más le aburriría.

—Toma Teddy, ábrelo —Hermione le tendió el libro envuelto en un bonito papel de regalo.

El pequeño tiró del envoltorio con algo de dificultad. Cuando tuvo el libro en las manos, leyó en voz alta:

—¡_Ani…Animales fasticos y don..donde encon…encon…tralos de Nut Carmen…der!_

—Se dice Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos de Newt Scamander, pero, ¡muy bien leído! ¡Has progresado un montón! —Hermione se maravillaba con las capacidades de Teddy.

—¡Papi me lee mucho! ¡Todas las noches! Y yo lo sigo, así —y fue pasando un dedito por encima de las letras de la portada.

Hermione miró a Remus y le mostró una sonrisa radiante. A estas alturas no ocultaba que siempre tuvo cierta predilección por él.

—Pues este libro es una guía con un montón de criaturas mágicas. Y vienen unos dibujos muy chulos.

—¡Ohhh! ¡Animales! —dijo Teddy mientras pasaba las páginas del libro—. ¡Un perrito con dos colitas!

—Lo escribió el famoso magizoólogo Newt Scamander que…

—¿Qué es un mazologo? —dijo Teddy.

—Un magizoólogo es una persona que se dedica al estudio y cuidado de las criaturas fantásticas. El señor Scamander viajo por todo el mundo, recopilando información, rescatando, curando y adiestrando a todos los animales que iba encontrando. Puede que sea el hombre que más sabe sobre criaturas fantásticas de todo el mundo.

Teddy se quedó realmente impresionado con Newt Scamander desde ese momento. Miró por encima de todas las páginas, deteniéndose en las ilustraciones.

—Papi, ¿me leerás el libro esta noche? —Teddy apretó el libro sobre su pecho.

—Claro que sí, hijo —contestó Remus.

—¡Vale! ¿Dónde está Flush?

—Eh, ¿Flush? Pues, ¿dónde está Flush, Dora? — Remus miró a la bruja abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Se escapó —Dora llegó junto a Teddy—. Se fue volando, cielo. Leeejooos, muy lejos. Seguramente no vuelva.

* * *

Los días desde ese momento eran una aventura para Teddy. A veces se montaba en su triciclo rojo como si fuera un hipogrifo, yendo de un lado para otro, mientras blandía su varita de juguete. O hacía que Remus interpretará el papel de un mago malvado cuyas intenciones eran las de hacer daño a sus animalitos de punto y Teddy, como buen auror (como su mamá, pues el trabajo de mamá era guay) arrestaba a Remus y curaba a los animales.

En ocasiones, escondía sus muñecos por el pequeño jardín trasero de la casa y hacia como si fuera Newt Scamander, descubriendo nuevas especies.

Hoy estaba muy tranquilo, sentado en un sillón orejero con los pies colgando, jugando con sus peluches.

—¿Cuál crees que sería el mayor cambio en la vida para un hombre lobo? —le preguntó Hermione a Remus.

Remus levantó la vista del pergamino que estaba escribiendo. Hermione también dejó de repasar el libro que estaba leyendo. Quería empezar el borrador de otro anteproyecto de ley, en está ocasión sobre la Equidad Social de los Hombres Lobo y le había pedido ayuda a Remus. Él sabía de primera mano las necesidades e injusticias que sufrían.

—Que la gente tuviera la mente un poco más abierta. No es fácil ser rechazado por todo el mundo. Pero como no se puede dictar una ley sobre la intolerancia en las personas, diría que, todo lo que tuviera que ver con ayudas al empleo —Remus suspiró—. Puedes tener una vida solitaria, sí, pero no será muy larga si no puedes obtener comida.

—Y, ¿mejor ayuda sanitaria? Diría que…

—¡Cuando sea grande seré como _Nut Carmender_! ¡Quiero verlo! —Teddy exclamó de repente y miró a su padre—. Y que me enseñe muchos animales fantásticos. ¿Puedo papá?

—El señor Scamander es muy mayor Teddy. No se le puede molestar.

—¿Lo conoces? —Remus negó con la cabeza—. ¿Y tú _Mione_? ¿Lo conoces tú?

—Lo siento Teddy. Hace mucho tiempo que se retiró y prácticamente nadie sabe nada de él. Pero si un día, por el casual que sea, me lo encuentro, te aseguró que haré que te salude y te enseñe su colección de criaturas mágicas —le sonrió Hermione.

—¿Lo prometes? —Teddy ladeó la cabeza.

—¡Te lo prometo!

Teddy salió corriendo cogiendo su dragón de peluche en una mano y con Manchitas, el lobo, en la otra y empezó a dar vueltas por toda la habitación.

* * *

Hermione estaba aburrida. Muy aburrida. Su nueva ocupación en el Registro Mágico de Identificación Animal no le aportaba ningún aliciente. Ella quería cambiar las cosas, ayudar a los seres más desfavorecidos, no eso.

Estaba cansada de registrar crups, kneazels, incluso le trajeron alguna lechuza. Entendía la función del registro, tener un control de todo animal o criatura fantástica que estuviera dentro de Gran Bretaña, pero no era lo suyo.

Selló un par de documentos, le colocó una plaquita en el cuello a un pequeño cachorro de crup que una ancianita le había traído y se lo devolvió a su dueña.

—Aquí tiene los papeles con toda la documentación y la licencia. El pequeño Cookie ya tiene su identificación, así que, ya puede marcharse. ¡Que tenga un buen día!

La anciana se despidió, levantando una patita del cachorro como saludo. Cuando desapareció por la puerta, Hermione se dejó caer sobre el mostrador. Tras unos segundos, volvió a erguirse y con un movimiento de varita, la documentación del crup se guardó en el archivador. Mientras lo hacía escuchó la puerta abrirse de nuevo.

Había entrado un hombre bastante mayor, alto, delgado y algo desgarbado. Con una tupida mata de pelo blanco, pero totalmente afeitado. Se detuvo para mirar la habitación con detenimiento.

—Buenos días —dijo Hermione educadamente.

—Buenos días. Si, buenos. Bien quería, quería registrar una criatura —el hombre hablaba un poco entrecortadamente. Colocó su sombrero en el perchero que había en la pared.

—Por supuesto. Dígame, ¿qué tipo de criatura es? —Hermione observaba al hombre de arriba abajo. Se puso de pie y miró al suelo. No veía ningún animal—. ¿No lo ha traído?

—Esto, bueno, es un kelpie —apoyó los brazos en el mostrador—. Como comprenderá, no podía traerlo al ministerio.

Hermione trastabilló mientras volvía al alto taburete. Se sentó con cuidado sin dejar de mirar al anciano.

—¿Un kelpie? ¿Un kelpie de verdad?

—No es el primero que tengo. Aquel lo encontré en tierras irlandesas en la década de los veinte. Pero por aquel entonces, no existía registro alguno. La gente pensaba más bien en como exterminarlo — carraspeó un poco—. Mi nieto me ayuda con él, yo ya no estoy para demasiados trotes.

—Claro, claro eh… tenga. Empiece a rellenar estos documentos, si es tan amable.

Cuando el hombre empezó a escribir sobre el mostrador, Hermione se sentó y abrió los cajones del buró buscando el manual. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que tenía que hacer? ¡No era una lechuza, sino un maldito kelpie!

Finalmente, encontró el _Manual de Registro y Documentación Animal _al fondo del último cajón. Empezó a pasar las páginas muy deprisa. Consiguió dar con lo que buscaba. Levantó la vista y se puso de pie. El hombre había terminado de rellenar el formulario y estaba mirando unos diagramas que había en la pared.

Hermione recogió la documentación.

— Perfecto. Si es tan amable señor… —la bruja se detuvo abruptamente. Levantó la vista del papel para mirarle directamente a los ojos—. Señor ¿Scamander? ¿Newt Scamander?

—Si, me temo que, ese soy yo —miraba de reojo a Hermione mientras se rascaba pesadamente el cuello.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! Es un honor conocerle, señor Scamander.

—Si, bien, bien —Newt estaba un poco incómodo—. Sabe, me gustaría terminar con esto cuanto antes, señorita…

—Granger, Hermione Granger.

—¿Hermione Granger? —Newt abrió mucho los ojos—. ¿Cómo la Hermione Granger que escribió el anteproyecto de ley de los Derechos Obreros de los Elfos Domésticos?

—¿Lo ha leído? —a Hermione casi no le salió la voz del cuerpo.

—Por supuesto. Me gusta estar al tanto de todos los proyectos cuyo fin es la mejoría del estatus de cualquier criatura o ser. Quedé gratamente sorprendido, señorita Granger —Newt cambió la primera impresión que tenía sobre Hermione.

—No sabe lo que significan para mí sus palabras, señor Scamander —Hermione no podía contener la emoción.

—No, no es para tanto, de verdad. Hacen falta más personas como usted —Newt carraspeó—. ¿En cuanto a mi kelpie?

—Oh claro, el kelpie, sí. Verá señor Scamander, al tratarse de una criatura calificada por el ministerio como XXXX, peligrosa —Hermione repasaba el manual—, y que requiere conocimientos especiales para poder manejarla, necesitamos otro permiso antes y tras un periodo de seis meses…

—¡Pero yo tengo esos conocimientos! Y, ¿seis meses? —Newt Scamander resopló—. A mi edad no se puede jugar tanto. Una cepa de Viruela de Dragón y puff, ¡al otro barrio!

Hermione apoyó la mano sobre su mandíbula mientras con la otra daba golpecitos sobre el mostrador. Giró la cabeza para mirar alrededor, aunque estaba sola en el pequeño despacho en el que se encontraba el registro.

—Quizás… pueda agilizar los trámites, señor Scamander —hablaba muy bajito—. Este departamento no lo tienen muy en cuenta. Así que, si me muevo convenientemente, puede que, en menos de ¿dos semanas? Este todo listo.

—¿Haría eso por mí? No quiero que se meta en ningún lio —Newt negaba con las manos.

—No se preocupe. Me quedaré con la documentación que me ha rellenado —metió los papeles en una fina carpeta amarilla—, y me gustaría que me mandará el resto de papeleo identificativo del kelpie por correo. Le enviaré su identificación y la licencia en cuanto esté todo listo.

—¡Por supuesto! —Newt se movió muy deprisa y extendió la mano hacia Hermione—. Le mandaré todo sin falta. ¡Ha sido un placer, señorita Granger! Si algún día necesita un favor, no dude en pedírmelo.

—No por Dios, no hace falta. Y el placer ha sido mío, señor Scamander —Hermione le apretó la mano.

Se quedó un momento, pensativa, cuando se acordó de algo. Newt se colocó el sombrero y se disponía a salir cuando Hermione le llamó:

—¡Señor Scamander! Disculpe, pero… creo que si hay algo que podría hacer por mí.

* * *

Remus tenía la mesa de la cocina llena de papeles y libros. La empresa de Hermione era complicada, pero si había una bruja que podía conseguir llevarla a cabo, era ella. De eso no tenía la menor duda.

Pero ahora no le estaba prestando atención a eso. Tenía una carpeta con el sello del ministerio en la mano. Un dosier. Miraba el documento con resignación y un poco de esperanza. Deslizó la primera página…

—¿A que no sabes a quien me he encontrado hoy en el ministerio?

Dora había llegado, interrumpiéndolo. Cerró la carpeta y se giró apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla.

—No tengo ni idea.

—¡A Dung! ¡Mundungus Fletcher! —Dora hizo un gran aspaviento con la mano.

—¿Mundungus Fletcher en el Ministerio de Magia? —se extrañó Remus.

—Sí. Se ha metido en otro lio. El sostiene que simplemente es un proveedor de objetos raros y asombrosos, pero todo el mundo sabe que es un ladrón. Y esta vez le vendió la cosa equivocada a la persona equivocada —se detuvo un momento para ver si Remus le seguía.

—Entiendo.

—La cosa es que, no tiene licencia, vende objetos robados. Y es un delito tanto para él como para el comprador. Y en este caso, era la suegra de Robards.

—¿Gawain Robards? ¿El jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica? —Remus agachó la cabeza haciendo una mueca—. Dung tienen un imán para los peces gordos. Si su pillería la hubiera usado de otra forma, a saber, dónde habría llegado.

—Se lo llevaban los de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales cuando me vio, casi se tira a mis pies. Quería que interfiriera, por los viejos tiempos —se sentó en una silla al lado de Remus. Se fijó en la carpeta con el sello ministerial—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Es, el registro de una vieja amiga… Quería ver si podía encontrarla.

—¿Una vieja amiga? —Dora se acercó y cogió el registro.

—Todos la llamábamos _Ginger_. Nunca supe su nombre real. La conocí en la primera guerra, cuando intentaba convencer a otros hombres lobo para que estuvieran de nuestro lado. Era una buena mujer, ese no era su sitio, como tampoco lo era para la gran mayoría de los que estaban allí, pero a ella no le quedaba más remedio. Fue la única que me escuchó y durante todo ese tiempo fue un gran apoyo para mi. Las cosas en la Orden no iban bien. Una vez cumplido mi cometido no volví a saber nada más de ella.

Dora lo escuchaba con atención. Nunca lo había oído hablar de aquella época ni de ningún otro hombre lobo que no fuera Greyback.

—Hace unos años, cuando Dumbledore me envió de nuevo a infiltrarme, aproveche para buscarla. Había algunos que aun la recordaban, pero me dijeron que hacía tiempo que no sabían nada de ella. El otro día caí en la cuenta de que podría buscar su registro. No fue muy difícil, a pesar de no saber su nombre, conocía la fecha más o menos de cuando se apuntó, y no es que hubiera muchos registros por aquel entonces. Sólo hubo una coincidencia —Remus se recostó en la silla—. Pensó que, si se registraba, no perdería a su familia, pero no fue así.

—Madeleine Fisher. Ubicación actual, paradero desconocido —Dora leyó los primeros datos del registro—. ¿Qué crees que le pudo pasar?

—No lo sé. Pero tengo la impresión de que fuera lo que fuera, no fue bueno.

—Nunca me has hablado de esa época. De la primera guerra… —susurró Dora.

Él la miró fijamente.

—¿Para que recordar momentos malos? Procuro no hablar de eso contigo porqué, tú representas lo contrario, todo lo bueno que hay en mi vida y no quiero corromper eso.

Remus le acarició la cara para besarla, pero en ese momento sonó la aldaba de la puerta. Los dos se miraron dudosos. Poca gente solía usar la puerta principal. Dora se levantó a abrir.

—¿Hermione? —Dora se sorprendió de verla. Remus no había dicho nada de que hoy siguieran con el proyecto. A su lado había un hombre mayor con una maleta colgando de una de sus manos.

—¿Podemos pasar? —preguntó ella.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Cómo no!

Hermione entró junto con su acompañante. Antes se limpiaron los pies del barro que había dejado la tormenta primaveral. Dora cerró la puerta y Remus se acercó a ellos.

—Espero no haber interrumpido nada —preguntó Hermione.

—En absoluto, tranquila —contestó Remus.

—¡Perfecto! Porque tengo una gran sorpresa para Teddy —Hermione miró a todos con emoción—. Remus, Tonks, os presento al señor Newt Scamander.

Remus y Dora se quedaron atónitos. Newt empezó a sentirse incómodo. Si algo no había cambiado en él era, que le disgustaba enormemente que la gente le observará demasiado.

—No puede ser… —musitó Remus.

—Sí que lo es —sonrió Hermione.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! —Dora se llevó las manos a la boca.

—El señor Scamander ha sido muy amable aceptando venir hoy aquí.

—Pero, ¿cómo? —Remus miraba a Hermione sorprendido. Ella solo sonrió.

—Se encuentra en casa, ¿no? —preguntó Hermione—. Espero que no se haya ido con Harry o…

—Está arriba en su cuarto, jugando —dijo Remus—. Voy a subir a buscarlo.

Remus se fue corriendo, escaleras arriba en busca de su hijo. Hermione, Newt y Dora se quedaron en silencio. Newt no soportaba los silencios incomodos y tampoco le gustaba iniciar las conversaciones, pero le agradaba mucho menos el silencio.

—Así que, es usted la Jefa de Aurores. Mi esposa también era una auror. Muy buena, ¿sabe? Antes de jubilarse, claro. Trabajó para el MACUSA, pero al trasladarnos a vivir a Inglaterra la transfirieron a nuestro ministerio.

—Es americana entonces.

—Sí —Newt se pasó la mano por el pelo —Theseus, mi hermano, también fue auror. Es curioso que he estado rodeado de aurores cuando nunca los he soportado —miró rápidamente a Dora—. Aunque estoy seguro que usted me gustará, no quise decir, bueno. No quise decir…

—Sin problema ninguno, señor Scamander —Dora levantó la ceja divertida.

Newt se quedó un poco cortado. Las relaciones sociales siempre le habían costado demasiado. Decidió hablar de otra cosa.

—¿Su hijo entonces es normal?

—¿Cómo dice?

—La señorita Granger me comentó que, Teddy, Teddy se llamaba, ¿no? Es, bueno, su padre, es decir su esposo, es un hombre lobo.

Dora miró de reojo a Hermione, la cual levantó los hombros e hizo una mueca.

—Teddy es un niño completamente normal, sin ningún signo de licantropía, si es a lo que se refiere.

—¡Es realmente interesante! Hay muy poca constancia de hijos nacidos de individuos infectados. Nunca se ha podido investigar, aunque tampoco hay gente que piense que valga la pena hacerlo. ¡Su esposo y su hijo serían unos buenos especímenes para estudiar! Yo podría… —Newt dejó de hablar de golpe y se llevó las manos a la boca—. ¡No, no, no! La estoy incomodando, Tina me dijo que estuviera callado. Lo siento, lo siento mucho.

—No me está incomodando para nada, de verdad. Los sanadores nunca nos dieron una respuesta concreta al asunto. Había las mismas probabilidades de heredar la condición, como de no hacerlo.

Se escucharon pasos y los tres se giraron. Remus venía con Teddy, quien bajaba muy animado.

—_¡Mione_! Papá me dijo que me has traído una sorpresa —el niño se movía inquieto—. ¡Qué es!

—¿Te acuerdas que te hice una promesa? —Hermione se inclinó un poco para hablar con él.

—No me acuerdo.

—¿No? Te prometí que algún día si conocía al señor Scamander, conseguirá presentártelo. Pues, este señor —señaló a Newt. El niño no perdía hilo —, es el verdadero Newt Scamander y ha venido a verte.

Teddy abrió mucho los ojos y la boca. De repente, salió disparado hacia las escaleras sin decir nada.

—¿A dónde va? —preguntó Newt.

En seguida volvió corriendo hacia ellos. Llevaba apretado su libro de Animales fantásticos.

—¡Tengo su libro! Me gustan mucho los dragones, así cuando hacen fuuuusssh y lanzan fuego —estaba realmente excitado, moviendo los brazos y hablaba muy deprisa—. Y el que guarda cosas brillantes en el bolsillo.

—¡Oh eso es maravilloso! Preveo que serás algún día un gran magizoólogo —Newt le sonreía sinceramente al niño.

—¿Si? ¡Mamá, Papá! ¡Seré un mazologo cuando sea grande! —frunció el ceño—. Pero nunca he visto ningún animal de verdad.

—Bueno, eso se soluciona en seguida, pequeño.

—¿Veré sus animales? —Teddy tiraba de la manga de Newt.

—Si.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo?

—Ahora mismo, si quieres.

En ese momento, no solo el niño se quedó extrañado. Remus y Dora miraron a Hermione, pero ella hizo señas de que no tenía ni idea de a que se estaba refiriendo.

—¿Vamos a ir su casa? —dijo Teddy mirando a sus padres.

—No nos preguntes a nosotros. Pregúntale a él —Remus empujó ligeramente al niño.

Teddy se sintió un poco cohibido. Parecía que había soltado toda la adrenalina de golpe y ahora, le daba vergüenza.

—Señor _Carmender…_ hmmm… ¿Vamos a ir su casa? ¿Y veré sus animales? —el niño cruzó las manos en la espalda.

—No. No iremos a mi casa. Te los mostrare aquí mismo.

Newt se fue al centro del salón, cerca de la chimenea y colocó la maleta que llevaba, en el suelo. Con un sonoro click, abrió los cerrojos y levantó la tapa. Miró de reojo a los otros magos mientras se les escapaba una sonrisa.

Lentamente, se metió dentro de la maleta, hasta desaparecer en su interior. Una exclamación de sorpresa se escuchó en toda la habitación.

—¡Papi! ¡Papi! —Teddy tiraba de la mano de Remus—. ¡Se ha metido dentro!

—Tiene que tener un encantamiento de extensión indetectable en la maleta —Hermione miró a Remus—. ¿Crees que dentro están…?

—¡Oye! —Newt asomó la cabeza— ¿No quieres ver a mis criaturas?

Teddy miró impaciente a Remus y Dora. Con el beneplácito de sus padres, el niño se acercó a la maleta, donde le esperaba Newt. Cuando desapareció, la maleta se cerró con un sonoro plof.

* * *

Era ya la hora de irse a la cama. Teddy, vestido con su pijama y abrazado a Manchitas, esperaba impaciente a que Remus viniera a leerle.

Había pasado una semana desde que se metió dentro de la maleta de Newt Scamander y había podido ver en persona a los animales de su libro. Su amor por las criaturas creció aún más de lo que ya lo hacía antes. A pesar de su corta edad, tras una charla con el magizoologo, comprendió que esos seres maravillosos tenían sentimientos, podían estar tristes, felices, enfadados o asustados, y necesitaban cariño, como le pasaba a él. También aprendió otras muchas cosas.

Remus llegó a la habitación de su hijo y lo vio hablando con el lobo de peluche, aunque de forma tan bajita que no pudo entender lo que decía.

—¿Por dónde íbamos? —dijo Remus

Cogió el libro que descansaba encima de la mesita de noche. Sobre ella había un par de fotografías enmarcadas. En una salía Teddy en Halloween, vestido de calabaza junto a sus padres y un gran perro negro que tiraba todo el rato de la bolsa de caramelos que llevaba en la mano.

La otra, era más actual. Teddy sonreía enormemente a la cámara, mientras detrás de él, Newt Scamander posaba las manos sobre sus hombros.

—¡Yo te lo digo! —Teddy estiró los brazos para que le diera el libro.

Remus se sentó al lado de Teddy, por encima de la manta y se recostó en el cabecero. El niño abrió el libro y lo colocó entre los dos, para poder verlo bien. Teddy señaló la entrada, _Hombres lobo, _y le miró fijamente.

—Papá.

—Qué Teddy.

—Tú eres un hombre lobo, ¿a que sí?

—Sí, lo soy.

—El señor _Carmender_ me dijo que los hombres lobo son seres excep…ce...celoniales…

—Se dice excepcionales —Remus no sabía si estaba de acuerdo con Scamander ante esa afirmación.

—Y que tenía suerte de que mi papá fuera uno.

Remus no supo que decir a eso. Simplemente le acarició el pelo mientras se frotaba los ojos.

—¿Por qué no leemos lo que pone? ¿Eh?

—¡Vale!

Remus comenzó a leer:

_"Los__ hombres lobo viven por todo el mundo, aunque se cree que aparecieron por primera vez en el norte de Europa. Las personas se transforman en hombres lobo solo cuando les muerde uno de ellos. Una vez al mes, cuando hay luna llena, el mago o muggle afectado se transforma en un gran lobo. A menudo se piensa que son malos, porqué los lobos dan un poco de miedo cuando se enfadan, pero para eso, existe una poción llamada Poción Matalobos que…"_

Remus levantó la cabeza y vio que Teddy se había quedado dormido. Cerró el libro y con cuidado, se levantó de la cama, para no despertarlo. Lo arropó bien y le dio un beso. El niño se movió un momento para abrazarse más fuerte al peluche.

Apagó la luz dejando que solo se vieran las estrellas en el techo, como en el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts y cerró la puerta.

Esa noche, Teddy soñó con grandes lobos juguetones de pelaje suave, que correteaban tras él, para meterse de cabeza dentro de su maleta.

* * *

**Como dije, la inocencia de Teddy es maravillosa y adora a su padre siendo lo que es. Newt Scamander y Teddy forman un tandem maravilloso. Siempre quise de una forma u otra que estos dos personajes interactuaran entre ellos. ****¡Reviews! ^^**


End file.
